The Challenge!
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: Two of the strongest warriors in the univers stand up to a challenge that is even hard to swallow by them. WHat will they do? (oneshot)


The challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a DBZ story none of the characters used in this fic are mine or am I making any profit what so ever. Damn I should find another line of work, one that does pay, oh well here goes.  
  
The story is set at the end of DBZ, after the Buu saga would be my guess, since Goku is alive and well.  
  
Spoken words: " " Thoughts:   
  
The bell rang and Goku slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the time he saw that it was 9 o' clock. "YAWN, time to get up. Man this is way to early for me to get out of bed but no time for complaints I have to finish my training if I want to pass this new challenge." He threw the blankets of and stepped out of bed." Nearly tripping over his clothes spread across the floor together with large amount of food packaging.  
  
I Chi Chi saw the mess in the bedroom she would have freaked out and she'd make sure that Goku would clean it up. Luckily for Goku Chi Chi was out of the house for a few days, she was on some kind of trip with Bulma. That trip gave Goku the perfect chance to train and make a mess of the house. Gohan was also gone, he had decided to visit Piccolo together with Videl and Goten.  
  
He walked over the closet and pulled out one of his usual orange outfits, he made sure to put on the heaviest weighted outfit he had. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Goku made his way over to the Galaxy Class Ultra powered Refrigerator.  
  
Author's note: The Galaxy Class Ultra powered Refrigerator is the refrigerator amongst refrigerators. No one knows who created it, all that is known is that the Refrigerator was signed with W-Chan. The refrigerator is connected to the food dimension. This is a dimension that holds an infinite amount of food. There is nothing you can't think of that's not in there. The user only has to think of what he/she wants to east and open the refrigerator and voila. In other words this is every Saiya-jin's dream.  
  
Opening the fridge he took out arms full of food and set it down on the table. After walking between the table and the fridge for several times he sat down at the able, which was at the point of collapsing. The amount of food on the table would be enough to ensure a hearty breakfast for a small town. "Must prepare myself for the training and you know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
  
Not waiting any longer Goku dove in and started to munch down on the food. Unlike his normal "inhaling" eating style Goku seemed to chew every bite hundreds of times at high speed. One two one two one two. Must train my jaws as well. Even though he was chewing every bite he took he was still able to finish breakfast within 15 minutes. "URP, 'scuse me." Patting his belly Goku looked at the clock again and shot up from his chair. "Oh no I promised Vegeta that I'd be at his place at 09:15 better hurry or he'll get angry. Not that he's gonna be happy to see me. He hates this challenge as much as I do."  
  
Yes you heard it correctly ladies and gentlemen, this is the first challenge Goku is not looking forward to.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused on Vegeta's ki and he could tell that Vegeta was grumpy. "Oh well here we go." Goku blinked out of existence.  
  
Vegeta looked at the time and mumbled. "Damned Kakarot he's late, if I didn't know any better Id' say he was trying to skip or training. He'd better get here soon or I'm gonna go over to his place and drag his sorry carcass out of bed." All of a sudden Vegeta felt a familiar ki behind him and he sighed. "Sure took you long enough, come on let's go."  
  
"Good morning to you to Vegeta but you're right, let's get going." Goku leaped into the air and took off and Vegeta followed right behind him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but mumble something under his breath. "Man that Kakarot, he's always in such a cheerful mood, like there's nothing that can bother him."  
  
Anyone seeing the two Saiya-jin's would not be able to recognize then since both where flying as fast as they could go. Goku looked over to Vegeta and called out to him. He had to scream because they where going so fast that the wind was making a lot of noise. "HEY VEGETA YOU READY? 1000 LAPS AND AFTER THAT WE GO OVER TO THE LOOKOUT. READY SET... GO!!!"  
  
Both Saiya-jin's powered up, changing into Super Saiya-jin's where off. They had decided to go high up in the air so that the sonic boom wouldn't cause too much damage.  
  
Vegeta was slightly behind Goku and powering up some more managed to get beside Goku and neck on neck they raced as if their life depended on it. To say that they where going fats would be an understatement since mach 10 is what you would call really really fast.  
  
The energy between them crackled as both came closer to each other as they neared the end of their race.  
  
999...  
  
1000.  
  
Like every other day since they had started to train both finished at the same time. Not hesitating they made their way over to the lookout. Both Goku and Vegeta where already sweating but they didn't have time to spare. They made their way over to the room of spirit and time.  
  
Note: The room, even though destroyed by Buu has been wished back.  
  
They opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Okay Kakarot this is the last chance we will have to train so what you say we turn it up a notch?" Vegeta made his way into the room, stopped and faced Goku who stood a few meters away.  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?"  
  
"I mean you should turn into a super Saiya-jin three and come at me at full power. I know that you have already trained yourself enough to pass but I have a little to go. I need to reach the third stage before I can take on this challenge. If I'm right you coming at me with your full power and my determination should be enough to allow me to ascend to the third stage. But this will only work if you give it your best so what do you say?"  
  
Looking at his friend Goku saw the determination in the Saiya-jin prince's eyes and he could tell that what Vegeta said was true. "Okay Vegeta I'll do it. Now step back a bit while I get ready."  
  
Vegeta nodded and backed of several meters and while Goku prepared himself he began to power up. "The golden aura began to increase in intensity and the floor began to crack as Vegeta, with a loud roar, changed into a super Saiya-jin 2. He continued to power up and glanced into Goku's direction. No matter how many times he saw to, every time he saw Goku transform he felt a pain as if he was missing something. It is hard to believe that a low level Saiya-jin like Kakarot can ascend to the third level, but I'm glad that it's Kakarot who was able to reach this stage. If it had been anyone else I would not have been able to accept it. Now show me what you've got Kakarot and let me join you. Help me ascend to the third level. Closing his eyes Vegeta continued to increase his power. He only had a moment to react when he felt Goku's energy stabilize.  
  
As Vegeta opened his eyes he saw Goku looking at him just before he disappeared. On instinct Vegeta jumped to the side. Even though he managed Goku's first attack Goku did manage to grab Vegeta's leg and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Goku saw Vegeta looking at him and decided to be the first one to attack. He used his instantaneous movement to get right in front of Vegeta and he tried to punch him in the gut. He was surprised when Vegeta dodged his attack just moments before he hit. Not waiting he grabbed Vegeta's leg and with all his might he slammed the Saiya-jin prince into the ground. He quickly let go of Vegeta's leg and shot a ki blast right at the imbedded prince. But the prince was not so imbedded as Goku had thought.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth as he slammed into the ground. The pain was excruciating but he put it aside. He placed his hands next to his body palms to the ground and released a ki-attack directly into the ground. The force behind the attack shot him up into the air before Goku's attack hit and also created a smoke screen.  
  
Goku closed his eyes as Vegeta released his attack and when he opened them again he saw, well he saw nothing but smoke. Whoa Vegeta is really into it, he managed to dodge two of my attacks. Now where i.. Goku felt a presence behind him and he turned around.  
  
As soon as he was away from the ground Vegeta focused himself to find Goku's energy signature inside the cloud and when he found it he tried to get what he though was behind Goku. Keeping his energy level low he sneaked up behind Goku and was able to see that Goku had not detected him yet. Raising his palm towards Goku he raised his power level as high and as fast as he could. He knew that this would be a short fight considering Goku's power. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!" With those words Vegeta released his signature attack at point blank.  
  
"What the.." Goku managed to cross arms in front of his face as Vegeta released his attack. Even though he managed to block the attack it still hurt a lot. If he had not changed into his super Saiya-jin's three form he would have been blasted to pieces. HE looks like Vegeta wants to play it hard well two can play that game. Time to end this. As soon as he felt the power behind the attack decrease Goku made his move. Using his instantaneous movement he got away from his current position.  
  
By the time Vegeta stopped his attack he was already breathing heavily and sweat ran down his face. "Huff, huff, don't, huff, tell me that I, gasp, was able to take Kakarot out?" As the smoke subside Vegeta looked at the large crater his attack had made and tried to find Goku. Where is he, he has to be here somew. Vegeta's thoughts where interrupted when he felt a very large power build up behind him. He turned around but saw nothing but when he looked up he saw that this would be the moment he'd ascend or the moment that he would become dust.  
  
Goku was hovering high up in the air as he gathered his energy in his hands. He had his hands cupped and was preparing for his own signature move, the kame-hame-ha.  
  
Vegeta knew that he had only one shot to counter this attack. "Closing his eyes he spread his arms as he began to gather his own energy. He just hoped that he would be able to prepare his own attack before Goku was done with his.  
  
Okay Vegeta here goes nothing. Goku's aura flared as he brought he began his attack. "KA-ME-HA-ME------HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His hands shot forward and out shot a beam of pure energy aimed directly at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta felt the attack coming and knew that he was to late, he did not have enough time to prepare but he would not give up now. Not after all the work he and Goku had put in their training. Raisin his head he opened his eyes and saw the beam coming towards him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Using all of his remaining power Vegeta took Goku's kame-hame-ha head on. The attack hit and Vegeta was pushed back as he tried to stop it. He could feel the skin on his hands beginning to burn off the power behind the attack was beyond anything Vegeta had ever experienced. He knew that he would not be able to hold back this attack for long. Looks like this didn't work out the way we wanted it to. Never though I'd be the one to admit this but you truly are the better of us both but don't think that I will go down without a fight. As soon as he had admitted the fact that Goku was the better of them he felt an unusual calm come over him and then it happened. The determination to fight on combined with his fight for his life he felt the transformation take place. It was as if he was being born again. He could feel his body change as his hair grew and muscles expanded. His eyes went wide as energy surged through his body and not waiting for a moment he countered Goku's attack. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! FINALL FLASH."  
  
Goku was feeding every last bit of energy into this attack and there was one instant that he almost stopped his attack, being afraid that he would kill Vegeta. He quickly dismissed that thought, he knew Vegeta would never forgive him if he did that. He put even ore energy in his attack when all of a sudden he felt a strong power and heard a loud scream. FINALL FLASH, where the last words Goku heard before he found himself on the receiving end of Vegeta's most powerful attack. He took the brunt of the attack but managed to get out of the way just in time. The blast soared past him and breathing heavily and totally exhausted Goku plummeted to the ground. Yet Goku never hit the ground for two strong arms caught him. Looking up he saw the face of the Saiya-jin prince, a smile plastered on his face. "Vegeta, it worked?" Goku couldn't believe his eyes, here stood Vegeta the Saiya-jin prince who had ascended to the third level.  
  
"Yes, Kakarot it worked and it would never have been possible if it hadn't been for you." Vegeta gently put Goku down and supporting his friend they both made their way to the entrance of the room. There lay a small pouch, Vegeta opened the pouch and took out a senzu bean and gave it to Goku. "Here eat this, now that our training is done it is time to face out last challenge."  
  
Nodding his head Goku took the senzu bean and swallowed it. As soon as he had swallowed it he felt the energy surge through his body and within moments he was completely revitalized. "You're right Vegeta, let's go." Both Saiya-jin's stepped out of the room, Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
Then both disappeared and only a moment later they reappeared in a large room. The room was completely empty except for a table. Goku and Vegeta walked over to the table and sat down. In front of them there where standing two covered plates. Goku looked up from the table and saw Vegeta looking at him, log blond hair falling almost to the ground. "Let's do this Vegeta."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Both swallowed hard and uncovered the plates and in unison they said. "YUCH LIVER!!!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
